


Midnight Romance

by Wolfytoons31



Series: One Piece x Reader [18]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lemon, Romance, Smut, Vaginal Sex, intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfytoons31/pseuds/Wolfytoons31
Summary: You are getting for date night. A rare occasion however most of the time he leaves you waiting because of work. Not this time, you decide to enter his office and get what you want. Hot Sex!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I realized I've never done a lemon for Sabo even though he's my favorite dude. So here it is and this will be a part two because I don't want the website to give me an error for being too long. ~Enjoy~

It was the night you finally have your date with your two year long boyfriend, Sabo. No. two in the revolutionary. Lucky you. In the two years of being with your chief, it was rare and difficult to even start a date or even plan one. Always blown at the last second due to paper work. Usually Sabo blows off whatever he thinks is boring waiting until the last minute, but there are times where he is forced to finish by order of Dragon. Responsibility is one thing he never imagined to gain. He complained every now and then yet he sucked it up.

Here you stood in a strapless, black dress that hugs your figure. The dress suits you perfectly showing your sex appeal. You model in from the of the mirror of your room to see how you looked desirable. You smirk as your eyes stare at your reflection. "Beautiful", you thought. Enough to seduce Sabo on your date. You could just picture it all with his eyes never leaving sight of you. You take a deep breath in attempt to calm your giddiness. Afterwards you make your way outside and sit alone under the thousand stars to wait for your prince charming.

 

One hour, then two and then three. You sigh heavily in disappointment. You saw this coming. He took too long meaning something came up. You check your watch to see the time. Twelve-thirty. You hug your knees and stare at the ocean's waves. All you wanted was time together even a little and affection. It's been eight weeks without his attention. You craved for him. You had gotten all pretty just for him and damn it you are going to get what you want. Sabo can take a break right? A devilish grin tugs on your lips as the idea grows into a great one. You nibble your thumb nail contemplating on whether or not to go through with it. You decided to check up on it and debate once there.

 

You knock on the door lightly until you hear a low permission of entrance. You walk in to find a stress Sabo writing away on his desk. Desk lamp illuminating his work station, piles of books, files and papers stacked to one side or the other. You frown realizing he must have been ordered to finish his work this time. Small bags under his eyes. Has he even taken a break or sleep? You felt pity for the man. His fingers laced in his blond locks, an indication of stress. The same hand propped while his body hunched trying to read his writing. You walk up to him, peek over his shoulder to see the endless list of writing needed to be filled. Your hand squeezes his left shoulder bringing him out of his work. Blue eyes rises to your lovely face. He greets you with a small smile taking your hand in his.

"Hey love." He starts. You smile back.

"Hey." You reply. "How are you doing hun?" You lean in for a kiss then caress his face with your thumb brushing on his pale skin. He hums to your touch. His brows knit realizing your arms are cold. You were freezing. He leans back in question only to gawk at your beauty. You were dressed so formal.

"You're cold but most importantly you're dressed. Why?" Then it hit him. Conviction swallowing him whole again. "Is...today date night?" You nod.

"I came to check up on you, but it seems you're busy." Sabo sighs heavily hanging his head low in disappointment. He missed the date. Again! He felt horrible. How could you stay with him after practically standing you up many times over the years. Haven't you had enough? He wouldn't blame you. Anger rises within him.

"I'm sorry. I got caught up on work. I wish I could but this paperwork feels endless. It's been on me for nearly eight weeks. It's not excuse for bailing on you. I just don't understand why you stay with me." You widen your eyes. "I'm just going to keep doing it again. That I know." You hug him from behind and rub his clothes chest.

"Sabo, don't feel bad. I understand love. You have work, a reputation to maintain as chief. It's your job so don't worry about it. I stay because you're the sweetest man I've ever met." You kiss his cheek lovingly starting to trail them all over his face before moving to his neck. "You're empathetic, treat me better than any guy I dated and you're my first true love." He turns to you, surprised.

"You actually love me?" You blush and nod.

"I think..." He holds your head slowly bringing you close to his lips. "I've fallen in love with you."

"Me too." He whispers clashing his lips against yours. A passionate kiss. He pulls you on to his lap for a better make out session. His hands wander from your back to the back of your head pushing you deeper into the kiss. Your arms wrapped around his neck deepening the kiss just as much. Your nails scrape up his neck to his scalp earning a shudder. His tongue licks the bottom of your lip asking for permission. You gladly part them allowing his muscle to slip in and explore your mouth after a fight of dominance. You both couldn't pull away. Too much time has passed since there has been such a hot make out session. Your bodies craved one another. Alas, air is needed to breathe. You both pant, hot breath brushing against each other's skin. Eyes locked mirroring the same expression you both feel for each other. Love. His nose brushes against yours before nestling on the crook of your neck. His arms wrapped around your waist holding you as he warms you up with his body heat by his powers. You hum content, resting your head on his shoulder. You missed this. You missed sweet moments like this. You fixed your seating so that your back is turned against him while you two enjoyed each other's company. Although you enjoyed this brief moment, your body wanted something more.

~Lemon Start~

 

You slowly grind your behind against his crotch trying to get him hard. You grind and grind until you felt his bulge harden against his pants. He grunts every now and then. Your lust kicked in desiring more. You held his large hands moving one up to your chest, the other to your thighs. He follows your gesture. Rough, calloused hands graze against your clothed breasts until his fingers touched your skin. A jolt of ecstasy ignites your core. You gasp and let out a small moan. Sabo is encouraged by your mewls. He lifts his head to view your moments. He trails his right hand from your stomach to your thick, inner thighs giving them a hard squeeze. You moan again in response. His eyes shift to your beautiful face. Such an arousing expression you gave him so much he wanted to take you right then and now, but paced himself to make this moment last however long he could as a make up for absent date. Your eyes closed, lips parted and head thrown back. Each touch sped up your grinding against him asking for more friction. Your hand held on each of his wrists as a brace.

His left hand delves into your chest to give a few squeezes to both. You bite your lip, brows furrow letting out a whimper. Sabo scoffs amused. His eyes glued onto your body. Lust finally taking control, but as well as curiosity to explore you. He pulls your top half of your dress down enough to expose your breasts. You feel his bulge enlarge a bit. Throbbing even as it pokes your butt. You slide back against his chest to allow his bulge to grind against your entrance.

Sabo continues to multitask, squeezing and tugging your perked nipples while his right hand moves closer to your center. You breathe against his temple heavily wanting something. His finger touch something wet. He pulls your dress up to find you practically naked under your dress.

"No underwear?" He whispers huskily. You shudder.

"I wanted to surprise you." You moan. The blonde's fingers tease around your inner lips until he slips his middle finger inside your core. It felt good yet unfulfilled. You arch your back only to whimper at the loss of his finger.

"Well I love my surprise. You're soaking wet already. It must have been a very long time if I got you this wet." You blush watching him taste your fluids. He licks his lips. "You taste amazing." You scoff at his cockiness deciding to do the same. You unzip his pants releasing cock from his confines. You smile finally seeing his member. How you missed it. You grind your pussy against it earning a growl. He spreads your legs wide to view your movements. You giggle amused by his dominance. You begin to stroke him.

"Ah sh....it....(Y/n)." He groans against your neck. He holds you tight. His hips jerk up against your touch. You tuck a strand of hair behind your ear before hopping off his lap and kneel in front of him under the desk. He watches you intently with lustful eyes. Your smile never falter. You were having too much fun with him. You pull off his sex out to begin blowing him. You take half of him in your mouth. His head immediately thrown back. He holds his chair's arm tightly trying not cum already. "Fuck!" He said. You giggle making the vibrations even more pleasurable. Your tongue swirls around his shaft. You Bob your head up and down sucking hard while massaging his sack. You watch your boyfriend coming undone. You loved his expressions. You love how you're the reason bringing him into such high. Your entire being heats up. Your core quivers for more as it drools to have some sort of friction. Your hand glides to your clit. You begin to pinch, massage whatever you could to feel good. Sabo shudders once you take all of him in. He rests his head against his desk trying to keep his composure. His fingers run through you soft hair lovingly. Your face flustered with embarrassment as he watches you. There is a click at the door. It opens to reveal two people talking. You freeze. Panic engulfs you causing you to accidentally bite on his dick. Sabo bites his lip letting out a strangled grunt. He takes a deep breath, brushes his face off of anything out of the ordinary. He picks up his pen and scribbles on the document.

Approaching his desk is Koala. "Here ya go! I know it's a lot but Dragon-san said that he promises not to drop so many papers and to give you a long vacation." She chirps.

"That's fine. I get it. Anything to help Dragon." Koala turns to leave only to spin back on her heel startling him. "Oh by the way have you seen (Y/n) around? She's not in her room and I wanted to ask her something." You squeeze his though and pull away. Sabo's hand pets your head reassuringly to soothe your nerves. Lovable oaf. Even at a embarrassing time like this he worries for your. Your heart is sent aflutter. You take his hand and kiss the palm. You return to pleasing him deciding to go for it. You loved this man and you'd be damned if anyone is to ruin the moment. You take in half while the other is being stroked. Your tongue licks his tip, your thumb massages the dominate vein of his cock. His hand clutches a handful of your hair. You hear him squeak. You couldn't help but giggle lightly. Koala raises a brow.

"U-um...no. No I have not. She's probably out and about. I'll let..." He stops trying to regain his train of thought. Your pleasuring prevented the poor man from doing so. "I'll let her know. Sorry. Must be exhausted." He chuckles nervously hoping she'd fall for that. Koala stares at him for the longest examining the room.

"Yeah, work can do that to you. You should get some rest. I'm sure Dragon will understand."

"I will." Without further a due, the orange haired woman takes her leave closing the door behind her. Sabo sighs in relief waiting for a minute for precaution. You pop out from under the desk licking your lips of any residue. "You could have gotten us in trouble. You really know how to drive me crazy." He growls. You take a seat back on his lap grinning cheekily.

"I couldn't help it. It was exciting. No way in hell I'm letting anyone ruin our moment."

"In that case..." He lifts up your dress, grabs your hips and aligns himself against your entrance, wetting his tip with your juices before sliding in. You arch your back with a moan. Sabo gives your boobs a squeeze, the other hand plays with your clit. "Let's keep going baby." You wrap an arm around him holding on to him, the other onto the desk. His hips rotate to get you to beg.

"Sabo." You moan.

"What is it that you want babe?" He his shaft touches your inner walls. You bounce once. Sabo holds your hips in place preventing you from doing it again. "Beg for me love." He whispers peppering your face with kisses.

"I want you. Please. I want you to make love to me." And with that, your wish is granted. His hips buck, thrusting himself in you. You bounce against him helping him get off.

"(Y/n), you' feel so tight. So wet. I love it. God, it's been so long since I've had you for dessert." You moan loud once you feel him brush a special place. Sabo slaps a hand over your mouth to cover. "Shhh! We can't be to loud babe." He grunts. He stands you up to pinch you to his desk. He wipes the desk off of any papers. He could care less, he was too into lust to care. All he wanted was to love this beautiful woman in his hold. Your upper half resting on the desk, breasts jiggling against the wood while you're lost in your own world. Your vision blurred you could see stars as he plunges deep within you hitting that G-spot. Your juicy ass jiggles to the pounding rhythm. The only noise in the room we're your mewls and the skin on skin slapping contact. He gropes your juicy ass enough to leave imprints for tomorrow.

"Sabo." You moan his name a couple of times. Said man kisses your back, neck leaving a few bite marks to claim you. He was coming close. So were you. He holds you close as his thrusts become erratic until he finally fills you up. You both are left breathless. You collapse on the desk with him following. He pulls out of you after a moment spilling fluids on the tile floor and on certain paperwork.

~Lemon End~

Sabo pulls your dress down and zips himself back up. You do your best to fix yourself, unfortunately you felt like jelly to do anything. Sabo chuckles helping you up. He does the gentlemanly act of covering your breasts up by your dress. You watch him dazed. You certainly are in love with this man. So many times you've been treated like a piece of meet, but Sabo never did. He never discriminated as he promised, he held the manners of a Nobel regardless of how much he denounces it. It suits him well. He shifts to you placing a kiss on top of your forehead. That static created a new heat. Goodness we're you sexually active tonight. You pull him by his cravat wrapping your legs around his waist. Your kiss him long and hard. This Tim no lust just love. Gentle, sweet kiss filled with affection. You wanted him again but this time to show him how much you love him. He senses you, somehow understanding. He didn't kiss with so much passion as before. His kisses were soft like yours. You pull away this time taking in every detail of his handsome face. Your thumb once again brushes his cheek. "I love you." His blue eyes switch to one of adorned.

"I love you too." He mirrors your action.

"I want to continue in your bedroom." You whisper. Sabo grins. He pulls you into a hug. His eyes examine the cluttered room. He sighs frowning then returns with a smile as if to say 'fuck it'.

"Let's go then. I want to show you how much I love you too." You blush starting to return to your bashful ways. He takes your hand and helps you off his desk. He flicks off the lights taking you outside of his office. He looks both ways in search for any bodies walking about. 

The coast is clear, he tugs you by your hand. An arm wraps around you. He squeezes your ass showing who you belong to. You are his beloved. You Yelp in surprise, but nonetheless accepted. He was stopped by fellow rebel.

"Chief! Sorry to bother you but we have a question over this document." Sabo sighs and looks over the document helping the man. Quickly he drags you forward with him. The rebel begins to question something else. "Sir what about-"

"Not now, I'm busy. We'll talk about it tomorrow. I'm on break." He turns the corner leaving the rebel confused as if trying to process it in. Then it clicked. His face burned a red hue. He tries to function as he makes his way back to his destination trying to forget what he realized.


	2. Midnight Romance

Sabo pins you against the door. He grips your ass lifting you up while occupying your mouth with his. Your tongues danced together attempting to force the other to lose. Sabo gives in for you to explore. He remains stilled, eyes closed enjoying every bit of your muscle. Your tongue licks the roof of his mouth, his inner cheeks, tongue as if searching for your missing gum. You pull away with a strand of saliva. Lidded eyes meet his. He is wowed by your work. You feel his hot breath brushing against your skin heating your core once again. Your hands caress his face lovingly trailing to the back of his head. Your nails slightly scraping the back of his neck causing the small bits of hair to stand at th tingling sensation. Your lips quirk up. Fingers slowly run through his blonde locks. So shaggy and soft. You inspect him for a reaction. It was too dark to see but you could tell he viewed you the same as you are to him. He cranes his head to your neck giving you soft kisses enough to spark your senses of ecstasy. You shudder once his tongue meets your collar bone. Your sweet spot. His left hand presses against the small of your back. You toss your head back giving him more access. He begins to sink his teeth into your skin to mark you as his. You feel him suck harder than usual as if trying to make his mark permanent, and large enough to show others who you belong to. 

Your hips buck unintentionally from the thought of how possessive he is toward you. He growls in response to your movement. You hear a pop sound indicating his work is done. However it does not there. He leaves a few more love bites, after the fourth one, you could feel how lazy he felt about suckling further. He sets you down to ground level letting your heels echo on contact. You reach up to give him another kiss. You knee his bulge lightly to get him started. He growls against your lips. You travel backwards leading him to his bed. The window wide open with only the view of the stars and the moon. It's light glows upon the mattress as if showing a sign. The back of your knees bump to the edge. Sabo catches you on instinct keeping your lips in tact with his.

He pulls away to lay you down like a delicate flower. His eyes never leaving yours. The white sheets, caress your body complementing your complexion. You bite your lip and blush a crimson color causing your irises to pop out more. The way he looked at you as if trying to take a mental picture with detail. He turns your head to face him. You can finally see him with the moon's light. His eyes held nothing but admiration. Your heart skips a beat. Sabo moves some hair from your face.

"I'll go first. Just lay there for me while I take care of you." He whispers huskily leaving a kiss on your head. So warm and honest you could melt. Your core heats up begging for more. The blonde kicks off his boots commencing the stripping and love making that will soon take place in the room. It will be a long night, but there is no rush between you. All you wish to do is savor this beautiful moment before he returns to his everyday life as chief. Tonight, he's your boyfriend, beloved, just Sabo.

"Yes." You said. He starts with butterfly kisses, from your forehead, tip of your nose, eyes, cheeks, jaw, lips, chin, trailing down to your neck finally ending to your cleavage. A he unzips your dress from the side while distracting you with his kisses. The dress is being removed with care as he goes and flings the clothing somewhere in the room leaving you nothing but your heels. You follow his every moment in a daze. He knows you're watching. His performance is just for you and only you. He removes you heels kissing your ankles sweetly trailing those kisses up to your thighs in and out. A few licks here and there on your body. He loosens his cravat preparing to taste your dripping sex awaiting his tongue.

A leg is raised over his shoulder allowing him to get a better view. He parts your lips to swipe a finger from your entrance to your clit. You moan a little.

"Sabo, please." You plead. His orbs shift to yours. He gives you a charming smile before nodding in agreement.

"I will baby. Just relax." Right then his whole tongue meets your holds. You buck your hips. An arm wraps around your waist to hold you down to your dismay. A hand grasps his blonde hair while the other gropes your breasts in attempts to feel better. His tongue laps up your sweet nectar. He hums content. He gives your clit a few licks before moving down to your entrance shoving his tongue inside you. He tries to push further enough to lick your walls, but he already has you moaning his name. He watches your expression changing from time to time. He found it quite adorable. Arousing enough to have him groan in pain due to his groin being constructed within his pants. He edures it just for you. 

You moan in ecstasy arching your back. You could feel the knot in your stomach coming to a close. Your tight grips said otherwise. Your hips rotate uncontrollably trying to reach your climax while he tries to keep you pinned down to finish you off.

"Sabo...!" You sigh. You shudder finally having your climax. Sabo swallows your orgasm licking you dry. He pulls away wiping the residue away. You are left a breathless mess. Body flustered and exposed. Sabo chuckles amused. You pout in embarrassment.

"That was so cute. I'd love to see more." He teases. You sit up to smash your lips against his getting a taste of yourself. Before he could even deepen the kiss you pull away.

"I can go one more round, but you have to strip for me." You whisper in his ear nibbling his ear. He quivers starting to get excited. You nuzzle him give him a seductive look. He bites his lip loving that face. You start to remove his clothing starting with his cravat. You toss the frilly cloth aside. Next you unbutton his vest and blue, dress shirt underneath. You gasp admiring his well toned body. The shedding light was like a halo showing his glory. "You Adonis." You murmur practically drooling over his body. He presses his lips against your head chuckling.

"I'm glad you like it. I'm all yours beautiful." He kisses your head. You blush raising your head to him. He grasps your hand placing it over his hard chest. You purr in delight. "Do you feel my heart beating? It's all because of you. I love you (Y/n)." You smile softly and kiss his chest. You press your ear against his chest listening to his heart beat racing.

"I love you too, Sabo." Both of your eyes lock. He lays you back down. He was starting to run out of energy, but he was sure to make this last round last. His heavy eyes asking for sleep from all those restless nights. He felt so at peace enough to pass out soon than expected. He removes the remains of his clothes. Now here you two are under the sheets naked, two souls about to bond. He aligns himself to your entrance.

"Ready?" He asks.

"Yes." You answer. You gasp the minute he penetrates you. You moan. He groans in pleasure. "Yes!" You gasp. Sabo lowers himself on to his elbows. He thrusts at a decent pace. Sabo sucks on your mounds while the other is being groped. He gives the same attention to the other. His thumb brushes on your nipple, pinches and tugs onto it sparking something inside you. He nibbles your ear, peppers your face. Your nails dig into his back causing red marks and blood to spill. He winces only adding to the pleasure. The sexual noises aroused you. Encouraging you to lose yourself, but you refused. You wanted to appreciate the moment of bondage. His eyes never breaking away from you. Your beloved caresses your face. In all his lifetime you were his first love. Dumb, he knew but he was glad. He felt like you were the one. The perfect girl for him. He loved all your imperfections. You were absolutely perfect in his eyes. The most gorgeous creature he's ever crossed paths with. He was certain he has fallen head over heels. Aside from his work and Luffy, you were constantly on his mind thinking about the most weirdest things. Family, marriage, did you like this or that? Would it be weird if he liked something you didn't? What did it matter what you thought? It's because he clicked the pieces together that he has fallen in love with you.

"Sabo! I'm going to cum!" You whimper. He thoughts scatter returning to you. He speeds up his pace. Just a bit more until you climax. You moan his name out and shudder. Sabo finishes a few thrusts behind you riding the orgasm. He flops beside you to catch his breath leaving you empty. Juices sliding down your thighs into the sheets. You take a moment to collect yourself as does your boyfriend.

"That was amazing." You chortle. "It's been awhile I've forgotten how great you are in bed." He scoffs at your statement.

"I couldn't agree more. I've forgotten how breathtaking you look underneath me, naked." He saddens. You turn to him and frown knowing he probably felt guilty. You rest your head on his chest. "I really do love you and I'm happy you continue to stay with me. I'm not sure what I would do without you." You draw circles on his body admiring his structure. 

"I feel the same. Like I told you before. I have no reason to leave you. I understand. I'd rather be patient to a man willing to have me for me than my body. You're worth the wait." You give him a chart kiss. When you pull away he's fallen asleep with a small smile. You scoff. "He must have been exhausted. Guess I tired him out." You giggle falling asleep. 

 

The next day, Sabo wakes up first having had the greatest sleep in quite some time. He blinks a few times to focus his blurred vision. He turns his head to find you sleeping soundly facing him. Lips parted, hair caressing your lovely face. He smiles relishing basking in your morning, peaceful beauty. He wouldn't mind waking up every morning with you. His smile widens at the idea. He takes notice of how high the sun is assuming it's between noon and morning. He sighs already thinking about the plans for today. He rubs his rested eyes once strained hours ago. The blonde heads into the showers before starting his day removing all of fun from last night, not that he minded he just didn't want to embarrass you with the constant stares already given to you whenever you slept in his room. The least he wanted was to give you the walk of shame. On that note, he made a small reminder to head into your room to fetch some clothes for you. Like any man after a night of love making, he glowed having his senses balanced. His smile seemed permanent to the outside while he thought of you.

He enters his office finding papers scattered on the floor, some them trampled. He frowns knowing he messed up. They were important papers needed to be sent out soon and fast. He gathers any dropped on the floor stacking them together. He brushes off as much dirt as possible. He sighs knowing it won't come off leaving smudges and imprints from your heels and boots. His eyes draw onto his mahogany desk recalling last night. How he had you on his desk, underneath and on his lap on his chair. He was sure this desk would be a happy memory and something to keep for late night paperwork someday. His hand scrapes against the wood retracing his steps until he hears something wet. He shifts down to find a soaked paper. He furrows his brows in question. Sabo squats down peeling the paper off the floor from the dry part. His eyes widen, crimson flushes his cheeks to the tip of his ears. Dripping from his missing assignment is none other than last night's fluids. There is a ringing from his snail phone startling him. He quickly picks up the snail,

"H-hello?" He stutters.

"Sabo?"

"Dragon-san! What was surprise. What can I help you with?" The blonde fixes his composure.

"Sorry to have woken you up, but I hope you're done with file A-3xI. I need it sent right away." Sabo looks at the drooling paper finding the code number on the bottom.

"Um...right now?"

"Yes, is there a problem?" He asks sternly.

"No sir! I'll bring them to you as soon as possible." He hangs up and sighs. "What am I going to do?" He wondered. The only thing he could do was burn it. So he did. He lights his finger on fire burning the corner until all is gone and dropping the paper in the trash. He takes the requested papers with him to Dragon.

 

Sabo enters the room while speaking with a rebel. He thought he could drop the file off and take his leave. The rebel left first having all of Dragon's attention on the chief.

"Is this it?" Sabo jolts from his superior's voice. He spins on his heel to face him.

"Yeah. Those are it. I have yet to finish the rest. Hopefully I can have it done by Monday." He said. Sabo reaches for the door only to halt once more,

"Had fun last night?" Sabo looks at him baffled.

"Huh?" Is all he could say. A sly smirk shaped on Dragon's lips. The man reveals the dusted papers of his shoe prints. Sabo blushes unsure how to proceed.

"These prints are fresh as if done previously. Although these are filled, you have one more paper missing, your face is glowing and it's written all over your face " Sabo hangs his head in shame.

"Sorry. It was date night." He explains.

"I understand. You need a break every now and then. Just be sure to do it in the bedroom and not the office."

"Yes sir." He said.

"I know you have much to do in the office, but I'll be giving the rest to someone else. I have a mission for you to take. Here is everything you need to know." Sabo takes the folder skimming through the info. "Your ship sails today so have your things in order. Koala will inform you when ready."

"Okay! I'll do my best." He chimes dismissing himself. It was a shame he had to leave you behind. It was a quick one and hopefully you don't have to wait long for him. The blonde makes a quick stop to your room remembering to get some clothes for you.

 

Sabo read the file in his bedroom desk as he got ready. He slipped on his long, over coat, weapon sheathed to his back, and of course his top hat. He hears you moan in your sleep as you shift under the covers. Sabo takes a seat beside you on the edge brushing your hair from your face to get a better view. He leans in for a kiss on the kiss. Chaste with love.

"Baby, I have to go soon. Wait for me here when I come back." He whispers. You stir awake blinking your eyes open as you hear his voice. He chuckles as if witnessing a child being born. "Good morning." He kisses your head.

"You have to go?" You ask drowsily.

"Unfortunately yes. I'll be back soon. I left a pair of your clothes on the desk and coffee to wake you up." There was a knock on the door. Koala peeks her head in.

"Time to go. Everyone is waiting." She grins wide finding you naked under the sheets in Sabo's bed. She knew what had happened last night. Sabo glares at her shooing her away.

"I'll be there and stop looking at me like that." He grumbles. Koala giggles scurrying away. You tiredly reach for his hand tugging him to bed. You didn't want him to leave or rather your subconscious. "Sorry love, I have to go. I love you." He kisses your knuckles, leaves a written note on the bedside desk before taking his leave. You stare at the door, blurry eyed and knock out.

When you come to, the scent of coffee allures you. You sit up stretching. You look around to find the room empty. You realized it wasn't your room by the different furniture. You sadden not being able to wake up to him but you did however carry a vivid memory of him earlier. You see a note on the bed. You read it and awe.

 

"Sorry, I had to go. Unexpected, I know. I'll be home as soon as possible, but when I do I hope to see you in my bed so that every night I sleep with you and every day I wake to you with a smile on my face. Until then, wait for me. 

~Love Sabo

P.S. I left you a fresh pair of clothes on my desk and coffee just the way you like it. 

 

You take your coffee, sip it savoring it's flavor. Sabo was truly your perfect Soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You got a request? I'll write them for ya :D

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a part two. :D


End file.
